


Peppermint Tea

by Nines35711



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kissing, Love, M/M, Sweet, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Drinking tea had never looked so beautiful to Ben until he met Aditya.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Peppermint Tea

**Author's Note:**

> There's a song to go along with this, just not in any meaningful way. I was listening to Snowman by WYS on repeat while I wrote this. Feel free to use it as background music for this.

Drinking tea had never looked so beautiful to Ben until he met Aditya. After a long day, Aditya sat in bed with a book and a cup of tea, wearing his comfort sweater. The garment was starting to smell a bit by now but Aditya liked it too much for Ben to complain when he wore it in bed while he relaxed.

Aditya’s lips touched the rim of the mug, parting to breathe in the sharp scent of peppermint. He would sit there for a good while, letting the smell wash over him while he waited for the tea to cool enough to drink. He would test it every so often. His tongue would get impatient and dip down far enough to touch the hot liquid, but he would always pull back immediately when the tip was scalded by freshly-boiled water.

When he deemed it cool enough to start drinking he would still take small, hesitant sips. He tipped the mug back enough for his lips to feel the sting and take in a small amount. He would rest on the rim between each sip. His mouth would twitch at the heat and he smiled at the taste.

Aditya would sit there with the mug to his face until steam stopped rising up and he could drink down the rest of it in long gulps that made his throat bob in a way that captivated Ben. He never noticed him staring, but he certainly made a show of drinking the rest of his tea. Ben couldn’t help watching reverently as his eyes fluttered with each long drink, gaze flitting between where his lips touched the edge of the mug oh so delicately and his adam’s apple bobbing as he finished off his tea.

When he was finished and set the mug on the table to be taken care of tomorrow morning, Ben would cup his cheek and turn his head far enough to steal a kiss. He’d never liked peppermint before, but it tasted divine on Aditya’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Gods I was so tired while writing this. I'd been playing Portal 2 for six hours and I finally settled down for a cup of peppermint tea and this came to mind. It's probably not my best but it's definitely the softest thing I've ever written in my life.


End file.
